The green eyed monster
by Reooo
Summary: Set Months post ' White orchids ' , Lisbon meets some one from her past then unfortunate incident happens that lead her to consider a lot of things concerning her life with Jane .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : don't own any thing .**

 **They called her many names , they said no man saw her and lived to tell the story ..though they were still breathing they all had their hearts crushed in her hands .. he never believed until he saw her and gave her a name of his own ..the green eyed monster .**

' Please don't leave me '.

' I never will ' .

…

She had finished work and went to the market to get some apple she had been craving for hours when she collided with some one and turned around apologetic and before she said some thing she looked up and gasped in surprise .

' Greg what are you doing in Austin ? ' she asked and he looked surprised himself ' we are visiting my wife's parents , it's their anniversary ' he smiled and she nodded then smiled .

' But what are YOU doing here Teresa ?' he asked and she shrugged ' I live here now ' .

He smiled then pointed towards her a swollen stomach ' Not alone obviously ' .

She put a hand on her stomach and smiled , she showed more since she was carrying two ' Yes , it's fifth month already , it was all fast the marriage and babies ' .

He nodded and gave her a soft look ' wow , pregnancy suits you Teresa .. you are glowing '.

She blushed a little remembering the other reason of the glow , she knew he had assumed he wouldn't know her husband so didn't bother asking ' Thanks , well. it was good to see you '.

This time he was the one that gave her a peck on the cheek before he left .

Her heart swelled in happiness , she had felt guilty for breaking his heart for so long ' you're a heart breaker ' that was what Jane called her at the time , but now she saw no remnants of their old story in his eyes and it made her happy ..for a few seconds her world was completely in peace .

The next morning she woke up to her phone .. It was a new big case some thing related to international drug dealers and Cho needed Jane on it ' I will talk to him Cho ' she said and didn't really want to assure him .. Jane had been staying at home since their wedding working on the house .. so far he had finished the master bed room and bathroom along with the living room but their was still the babies room . they decided that until they were done with breastfeeding it was easier to put them in one room and as they grew up they could prepare the other room to give them both their personal space , guest room and the big kitchen Jane had always dreamed of were still under construction .

She looked behind her and he was still asleep , she couldn't believe he could sleep a full night most of the days but she blamed herself for wearing him down and to her pleasure he didn't seem to be complaining .

she went again under the covers and wrapped her arm around his waist tickling his stomach and trailing kisses along the back of his neck and she heard him groan and put his hand around hers bringing her closer his back ' That's my favorite way to wake up ' he said and she smiled ' I know , come on we have to go to the office '.

He turned around to face her frowning 'Damn . you wicked woman , I knew you wanted some thing '.

She giggled ' well . Cho wants you on the new case ,seems to be big one '.

He shook his head ' No Teresa we've discussed this before , I don't want to do that any more '.

She sighed ' but come on , It's still the first months for Cho and he needs to prove himself to the directors ..he needs your help ' .

He was struggling between not wanting to get involved into that job anymore though that seemed impossible with Teresa refusing to quit , at the same time Cho was a great friend and he didn't want to let him down .

Her pleading eyes got him and he sighed ' Fine , but just this case and then I am back to the house renovations '.

She rewarded him with a long kiss that heated and they ended up an hour late for work .

...

' You seem to be enjoying yourself , You love this job too admit it , you're having fun ' as she buttoned his shirt after Wiley fixed the wire , Jane's plan was to go undercover as the drug dealer in their custody ..he was very smart and none of the people he had worked with ever saw him so Jane decided to play the role and get them all recorded .

' Meh . fun is overrated beside that there are better ways to have fun ' he pulled her closer ' and I was certainly enjoying myself this morning until you decided that we were too late 'he said voice husky and she shivered then blushed ' hush , we are in the office '.

Cho opened the interrogation room door and cleared his throat uncomfortable apparently for interrupting an intimate moment , Lisbon took a step back her face tomato red while Jane smirked straightening his coat ' Let's face the music '.

…..

The place was like a maze , they didn't know that they had the old maps .. it took Wiley a few more seconds to work his magic .. time Jane couldn't afford because none of the men knew the dealer but one of them knew he was a dark skinned man .. the blond man didn't fit the description

She heard the shot through the wire and her world fell apart while they were all running to save him , her body felt so heavy slowing her steps and she was the last to arrive to the cold storage , she saw four men cuffed and taken away , then Cho who was kneeling beside Jane while every body else was busy doing some thing else and it was like every thing was floating ..she was partially deaf too .it all felt so surreal .

she knelt down beside Jane opposite to Cho and her eyes widened , Jane's eyes were partially closed .struggling to open and his breathes were heard and loud even a little rigid ,blood was seeping through his vest even under Cho's strong pressure .

Cho called her name and she looked up to him her mind trying to make sense of all of this ' Look at me , Jane needs you ' .

And suddenly she sobered , noises louder and she realized what was happening , Jane was shot and Cho was trying to help him .

She held Jane's trembling hand and every thing even became more real ' Oh god ' she gasped ' Jane ' she called tears falling now freely , Jane's eyes opened at the hear of her voice and looked up exhausted and wet with tears ' Teresa ' he gasped her name .

' Stay with me please . you are going to be fine ' she said assuring and looked over her back and screamed ' Where in hell is the ambulance ?' .

One of the agents assured her that it was on the way and she knew until then there was nothing she could do .she felt so helpless .

' Teresa , I need you to take care of yourself and the babies ' he said then took another painful breathe ' I love you both '.

She shook her head her other hand running through his soft hair ' No you don't get to say goodbye .. you are not going to die ' .

' Please …' he hissed , she didn't know what he was begging for ..the pain to stop , or for her to listen .she didn't care anyway it was the fact that his face was loosing color that scared her now and he was loosing the struggle to open his eyes .

'Please don't leave me ' she said again willing him to listen , to hold to her words .

' I never will ' he murmured before his eyes closed .

…..

He had lost a lot of blood , it was out of their hands now and only the time could tell if he was going to make it or not .. she was looking forward to the dawn of the new day with anticipation because if Jane witnessed it too alive then he was going to survive .

She held his hand and shifted in the plastic chair and stared at the window , It was her fault . she kept remembering their happy morning ..his bright smile and messy curls and how she had pushed him to take the case .. she had helped fix his wire herself ..if she had left him to his sleep that morning none of that would have happened and he would have been in their house painting the babies room and ordering her the healthiest food he could get .

Looking back to her own life she finds out that she had dumped Greg for the Job , then Pike for Jane ..but now she was losing Jane to the Job , the problem was that this time loosing Jane would cost her her own heart ..she couldn't afford it .

She wondered if this was karma , for months Jane had been afraid to lose her to the Job .. all she thought about was her career ..that he was still trying to control every aspect of her life with his possessive love and his unnecessary fear .. and she never considered what would really happen to if he really lost another family .

So instead he was the one that got hurt .. and now she got a taste of her own medicine .

No .her mind screamed . she prayed till dawn .

The doctor checked him again in the morning ' He is stable ..very good sign , Mrs Jane ' .

She let out a breathe she had been holding then smiled and kissed her husband's forehead .

She wasn't sure what she was going to do , but now in the light of the day her thoughts became much more clear .. she had some thinking to do .

He opened his eyes and she grinned ' welcome back ' .. she wasn't going to break his heart .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : don't own anything .**

 **That was supposed to be a one shot but several reviews wanted a second chapter so here we are .. second and last chapter , hope u like it .**

Lisbon walked inside the cold warehouse and saw Jane on the ground Cho kneeling beside him and she knelt opposite to Cho .

Cho called her name and she looked up to him her mind trying to make sense of all of this " Look at me , Jane needs you " .

She looked down Jane's eyes were closed his body lifeless " Cho what's wrong " she cried and he shook his head ' We were too late " .

Then Wiley put a hand on her shoulder ' I am sorry for your loss ' and she shook her head ' No , he will survive ' she yelled .this couldn't be happening .he's not dead people .she yelled and another voice came from behind ' She is having another fit ' she heard Tork saying .

' No ' she screamed and in a blink of an eye they weren't in the store anymore , she looked down she was wrapped in a white gown locked in a padded cell ' No ' she cried then a hand on her shoulder grabbed her gently ' Wake up madam ..you just fell asleep , you should really go and get some rest ' said the young nurse .

She breathed heavily and looked around she was in Jane's hospital room by his bed side still in her chair ..it was just a nightmare she realized and sighed in relief put a hand on her face and said a quick prayer to thank god .

She looked at Jane , he had opened his eyes for her one time that she was thankful for then slipped back into oblivious and been sleeping for hours ..they tried to get her to leave but failed but the thought of a bed was very enticing at the moment since her back was killing her and her feet were swelling ..and she desperately needed to use the bathroom and have a shower .

The nurse checked his vitals "He is doing great .. believe me he won't wake up before the afternoon , you should really go and rest for the baby's sake ..you don't look good ".

Lisbon surrendered and got up to her feet " If anything happened " the nurse interrupted ' of course I will call you".

She kissed his cheek ' I love you ' she whispered in his ear before she left .

…

It was just that morning that he was cleared from the hospital , he was asleep while she was in the kitchen putting pretty much every thing she learned from him into the food she was cooking .. she was pretty satisfied with her work ..it's the love she put into it that matters .she thought .

She turned around and flinched at the sight of him leaning on the door watching her ' Oh god . what are you doing here .. you descended the stairs on your own .. you are supposed to be in bed '.

She went by his side and took his arm supporting him as they walked slowly ' It's alright Teresa i am fine , just got bored ' he said as she led him to the couch .

' why are you doing this , do you want to get hurt ' she shouted at him and he looked a little hurt taken back by her out burst .

He shook his head slowly and sighed heavily pain taking over him ' No , sorry '.

She took a deep breathe ' I will bring you your pain medication , just stay here ' she ordered him .

As soon as she made it to the bed room she fell on the bed and started crying .. she felt like suffocating ..fear was a feeling she had never been able to cope with she preferred anger .. even if it was misplaced and it only made her feel more guilty .

Two days later she was screaming and Jane woke her up ' oh , you alright ?' she asked a little out of breath and lifted his shirt to check on his wound .

' I am fine , it was just a nightmare ' he said voice calm soothing her as he ran a hand through her hair ..it was the most he could do without hurting himself .

' Talk to me Teresa ' he said and she shook her head ' I don't want to '.

He looked her in the eyes ' You need to , I can recognize the look in your eyes so well .. I have seen it in the mirror every day for twelve years .. you shouldn't feel guilty Teresa .you know that right ? '.

Tears started falling on her cheeks ' I am so sorry ' she cried ' you were right , I shouldn't have pushed you '.

He shook his head ' It wasn't your fault .. things happen and you didn't know '.

She snorted ' now you're being a hypocrite Jane '.

Jane smiled ' but it is the truth , I am here now and I am fine ..not going anywhere '.

She put her hand on his cheek ' I am so scared .. I don't know what to do ..what should I do ?'it was all out in the open and she was getting it all out .

He smiled sadly ' I wish I knew ' .

' _Me dying doesn't hurt me '._ it was what he said before but she never really understood the true meaning behind his words .. he didn't know what to do too but for her he learnt to live with the fear ..in constant fear and smile and pretend every thing was alright ..she knew now she was just so clueless .

She was the one being a hypocrite .

It wasn't the right way to live ..you could never be completely happy when you're always afraid some thing will happen .. the problem was that Jane had already gone through that before .

It only made it worse for him to know he could live it all again .

Or not live it at all . she expected was his plan .

…

Two weeks later she was in Cho's office ' you can start next month ' he said .

' Thank you Cho ..i will miss the team though ' she said and he smiled 'We would miss you too but i expect a weekly dinner at your house ..Jane's cooking of course ' he said and she laughed ' Of course , duties of the god father .. just hope Jane doesn't bribe you with food to go on with his craziness and spoil my children '.

' The training until is lucky to have you .. I am glad you would be able to help young agents and teach them leadership .. team work and to love their Job ..just like you taught me 'he said sincerely and it touched her ..he really was a great friend .

she blushed a little ' Thank you , I will do my best '.

…..

A week later she and Jane were having breakfast at Maries ' God I missed this place ' she said as she took another bite .

' Um .. so many memories , It feels like ages ago ' he said wistfully and she took his hand ' Are you sure you don't want me to come with you ?' she asked and he shook his head ' It's a long drive to Malibu and your bladder wouldn't last that long .. it won't take much time anyway '.

They were back in California for a few days ,he was meeting with an agent , he had decided to sell the house .. it was the next big and logical step after his taking off his ring , she wanted to help but he said he needed to do this on his own and she gave him his space .

' you will be alright on your own for a couple of hours ?' he asked worried about leaving his heavily pregnant wife on her won .

she chuckled ' Of course I will be alright .. I will just take a nap then get ready for our dinner so don't be too late or Rigsby will start dinner without us and eat all the food ' .. she was very happy they would all have dinner together at the Rigsby's house later .. just like old times though they would be missing Cho .

He grinned ' Grace would never allow him , my dear .but don't worry I will pick you up in time ' he gave her a soft kiss then left .

She left Maries and rode the cap but instead of giving their hotel's address , she had other plans .

She stood in front of Angela and Charlotte's graves and slowly knelt down to put the bouquet of flowers between them ' I should have done this a while ago , I am sorry .. ' .

She wiped a few tears ' I just wanted you to know .. I love him so much , I will take good care of him for you .. I promise ' .


End file.
